


Daddy Dukat

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien anatomy, Cardassians, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy/girl, F/M, GSA, Incest, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, first for the ship, genetic sexual attraction, parental incest, seriously incest ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: Dukat can't deny his daughter the comfort she needs.





	Daddy Dukat

**Author's Note:**

> Last Warning: Incest
> 
> Kinktember #3 - Dukat/Ziyal
> 
> Hallo, I'm here to bring gross things to the fandom. This didn't exist and needed to. There will probably be more Dukat/Ziyal from me, but I promise you'll get a few more Garashir fics after this. 
> 
> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this one is so short - I generally write between calls at work, and today I was in training. I'll have tomorrow's fic lined up to post earlier and it should be a good length.

Ziyal hadn’t seen her father in six years, but she had spent every single day thinking of him. Dreaming of the day he would finally come rescue her. The other Cardassians laughed at her, saying the hated and feared Dukat would kill her if he even came at all, but she refused to believe them. Her father would never hurt her. 

He loved her. 

She loved him. 

She’d show him if she could.  
\---  
ZIYAL: Father, what's wrong?  
KIRA: Dukat, no. I'm warning you, Dukat. Don't do it.  
DUKAT: I have no choice.  
KIRA: There's always a choice. You don't want to do this. If you did, you never would've told me about Ziyal. Now, put the rifle down.  
DUKAT: No.  
ZIYAL: The Cardassian prisoners, they told me this would happen. That you'd never let me go home. But I didn't believe them.  
KIRA: Ziyal, run!  
ZIYAL: I used to dream about you coming to save me. It's what kept me alive.  
DUKAT: Ziyal.  
ZIYAL: If I can't be with you, then I'd rather die.  
(Dukat drops his weapon and embraces Ziyal.)  
DUKAT: Let's go home.  
\---  
She came to him for the first time as Dukat lay asleep in his quarters. The ship was empty, his men on shore leave at the station likely knee deep in loose dabo girls and kanar. She crept into his room and into his bed, curling up under his arm like she had back on Terok Nor, when she’d been scared or had a bad dream. 

An indulgent parent of 8 children, Dukat barely woke, automatically pulling her small body closer and murmuring pleasing nonsense in Kardasi. He stroked her hair idly as he sank back into sleep.

When Dukat woke up, it was to the feel of a wet Bajoran ajan sliding over his cho’ch, which had everted in his sleep. He rocked slightly up, feeling the brush of the long Bajorian clitoris as the delightful sliding continued. His eyes were still closed but he could taste something familiar in the air - Naprem. He sighed languidly and slid his hands up her waist to reach her full breasts, but his eyes flew open at the feel of scattered scales under his hands. Ziyal! Dukat made as if to buck her off but it only inflamed her as his cho’ch stimulated her special places and she moaned low in her throat. 

“Ziyal! Stop this at once.” he grabbed her hips and tried to pull her off, but she was stronger than she looked. 

“You don’t like it?” She stopped her grinding and pouted. Guls, she looked like her mother. “Your cho’ch feels so good sliding between my legs Daddy.” 

“That's hardly the issue young lady. I’m your father. This...this is wrong.” It was very wrong. Family was everything to Cardassia, the backbone of the culture. Incest was incredibly taboo. But he would be lying if he didn’t admit that he was attracted to his daughter, despite himself. “You need to leave right now” he whispered. Before he lost his tenuous self control. 

“Daddy...if I can’t be with you, then I’d rather die” she whispered, blinking down at him as she ground her sweet little ajan against his cho’ch and Dukat groaned, falling back on the bed. “I love you. I dreamed of you every night while I was a slave. Please…” He couldn’t refuse his little girl anything, even this. She saw his defeat, felt him adjust under her and she lifted up a bit, sliding up his cho’ch and then with a twist he was inside her and she squealed at the fullness of him. 

“Ziyal….” he panted, as she began to writhe experimentally, letting her body take over “My sweet girl…” he pulled her down against him, crushing her to his broad chest. Guls how she smelled like her mother. He kissed her savagely, rolling them over so he was on top and her legs twined together with his as he braced against the mattress. She yelped at each flick of his hips, moaning ‘Daddy, daddy, please!’ until he felt her tense, and she cried out her completion. With great effort, Dukat pulled his cho’ch free of Ziyal, bringing his hand to the base and working his irllun, ejaculating on the bed between her legs with a groan against her sweet neck, the scent of Naprem a ghost in his memory.. 

Ziyal smiled as her Daddy took her in his arms, holding her close. 

He loved her. She loved him.  
\---  
Fin


End file.
